KYIV-TV
KYIV-TV is a PBS member station in Yuma, Arizona and El Centro, California. It broadcasts on channel 13. In the station's days as an NBC affiliate under the KIVH call letters, the station carried The Oprah Winfrey Show from 1986 to 1992 before moving to Independent station KGTS (now an NBC affiliate) and carried that show from 1992 to 2001 (KGTS kept that show when it became an ABC affiliate) before returning to KYIV and carried it again until the show went off the air in 2011. Station History KYIV signed on the air back on May 27th, 1964 and signed on originally as an ABC affiliate and under the call signs KBIB. KBIB remained under the ABC affiliation until 1969 when they switched affiliations with KYBC and KTGW to become the new NBC affiliate for the Yuma, AZ and El Centro, CA broadcast area. KBIB kept the original call letters until 1975 when they changed the call letters to KIVH, which they would keep until 1992, when they would change them yet again, this time to KYIV. In 1995, as part of an affiliation switch caused by FOX and New World Communications KYIV switched affiliations yet again. This time switching with KTGW and KYBC, whom of which were involved in another affiliation switch 26 years ago. The 3 stations switched affiliations yet again to allow KYIV to become the newest CBS affiliate for the Yuma, AZ and El Centro, CA broadcast area. KYIV was involved in yet another affiliation switch, resulting in the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. KYIV switched the CBS affiliation with then-PBS affiliated station, KSMD to become the newest PBS member station in the Yuma, AZ and El Centro, CA broadcast area. KYIV has since remained as a PBS affiliate. Digital Television Programming Schedule from 1995-1996 (first programming schedule as a CBS affiliate) Ownership History *The Yuma Television Authority (1964–1975) *Combined Communications Corporation (1975–1981) *Argyle Television (1981–1984) *Pacific and Southern Inc. (1984–1987) *A.H. Belo (1987–1993) *New World Television (1993–1996) *Freedom Communications (1996–2000) *Hearst Television (2000–2007) *Post-Newsweek Stations (2007-2012) *The E.W. Scripps Company (2012–2015) *Imperial Valley Public Broadcasters, Inc. (2015–present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''The News Report'' (1964–1968) *''Topline News'' (1968–1973) *''TV-13 News'' (1973–1977) *''NewsWatch 13'' (1977–1983) *''News 13'' (1983–1990, 2007–2015) *''NewsCenter 13'' (1990–1994) *''Action 13 News'' (1994–1997, the station kept this newscast title after the switch to CBS in 1995) *''CBS 13 News'' (1997–2002) *''Channel 13 News'' (2002–2007) Station Slogans *''TV-13, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979–1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''TV-13, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981–1982, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're TV-13, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982–1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''TV-13, Be There'' (1983–1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''TV-13, Let's All Be There'' (1984–1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to TV-13'' (1986–1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to TV-13'' (1987–1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, KIVH'' (1988–1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''KIVH, The Place to Be'' (1990–1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign, this was the last slogan as KIVH before becoming KYIV-TV in 1992) *''It's A Whole New KYIV'' (1992–1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars are Back on KYIV'' (1993–1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's KYIV'' (1994–1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign, this was the last slogan before switching to CBS in 1995) *''You're on KYIV 13'' (1995–1996, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Welcome Home to a KYIV 13 Night'' (1996–1997, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''The Address is KYIV 13...Welcome Home'' (1997–2000, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''KYIV 13, It's All Here'' (2000–2005, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Everybody's Watching KYIV 13'' (2005–2006, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We Are KYIV 13'' (2006–2009, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Only KYIV 13, Only CBS'' (2009–2015, localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Be More, KYIV.'' (2015–present, localized version of PBS ad campaign) *We Are The Desert Southwest (2004–2015) *Where Imperial Valley Learns (2015–present) News Themes *KBIB 1964 News Theme - Unknown (1964–1970) *Action News - Tom Sellers (1970–1975) *On Top of It All - Mayoham Music (1975–1979) *Home Country - Mayoham Music (1979–1984) *NewsCenter - Michael Randall Music (1984–1990) *Decade 90 - 615 Music (1990–1995) *News in Focus - John Heger Music (1995–2001) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2001–2004) *Hearst TV News Music Package - Newsmusic Central (2004–2007) *First News - Gari Media (2007–2011) *Locals Only - Stephen Arnold Music (2011–2015) Logos KIVH-TV 1978.png|KIVH "NBSee Us" logo from 1978 KIVH-TV 1980.png|KIVH "Proud as a Peacock" logo from 1980 KIVH 1986 ID.png|KYIV logo from 1986 as an NBC affiliate under the KIVH call letters; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KIVH 1986.png|KIVH "Come Home to TV-13" ID from 1986 KIVH ID bumper 1986.png|KIVH ID bumper from 1986 taken from Kate's Secret KYIV-TV ID 1987.png|KIVH logo from 1987 promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign Kivh1991.png|KIVH promo for Live! with Regis and Kathie Lee from 1991 KYIV 1993 ID.png|KYIV logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KYIV-TV ID bumper 1993.png|KYIV ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KYIV-TV id 1994.png|KYIV's last logo as an NBC affiliate from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KYIV-TV 1995.png|KYIV logo from 1995 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's You're on CBS campaign KYIV-TV stranger to love promo 1996.png|KYIV Promo for A Stranger to Love in 1996 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 KYIV 2002.png|KYIV logo from 2002 promoting CBS's It's All Here campaign SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KYIV.png|KYIV logo as a CBS affiliate from 2001-2014 Category:PBS Member Stations Category:Channel 13 Category:Arizona Category:California Category:Imperial Valley Category:Television channels and stations established in 1964 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Locally Owned Stations